Warriors: Whatever She Wants
by warriorkittehs3
Summary: A rogue devotes his entire life to keeping his daughter happy, after her mother betrays him. This spoiled she-cat and her father make their own clan, with their own rules.
1. Prologue

Evangeline padded out of her housefolk's den and into their garden. She was about to go back inside after making dirt before she heard a cat on the other side of the fence. She recognized his scent immediately. She called his name, and he bounced up onto the fence. Striker, the tom, had dark red fur that matched Evangeline's white fur perfectly. He jumped down and landed in front of her. She gave a smile and purred as he ran his nose along her jaw and licked her ear to greet her, his mate. "You smell different" he said, looking confused. She gave a small smile. "I have something for you." she said, before turning and walking back into the nest. He sat down on his haunches and curled his tail over his paws to wait, all the while flicking his ear impatiently. She padded out a couple heartbeats later with a small russet and white she-kit in her mouth. "She is yours." she said as she placed the kit in front of him. "Take her and go. You mean nothing to me. You never have, never will. This kit is a mistake. Kill her, abandon her, do as you wish." The she-cat said with a smirk. The shock and hurt on Striker's face was perfect. "Wh-what? I don't understand! How could you do this!? I thought you loved me! I love you!" he said, his anger, confusion and hurt resonating in his voice. Evangeline ran her tail along his spine. "Darling, I don't care for anyone but myself... and perhaps my housefolk. Couldn't you tell? this was all just a game to me" she said, still smirking. The kit let out a mew and her face turned cold and hard and mean, erasing any resemblance to the Evangeline Striker had fallen in love with. "Take your daughter and go." she said, snarling, before turning and walking back into her nest. Striker watched her go and blinked away tears. He picked up the kit and jumped back over the fence, before padding away into the forest


	2. Bloodclan

Striker padded up and down the alley, his russet tail flicking worriedly. He had agreed to let his daughter hunt alone, and she had been gone longer than he'd expected. He was worried that she'd been hit by a monster, or taken by twolegs, or worse. Just as he was about to go search for her, the young russet and white she-cat padded around the corner. "Let me guess. You thought I was dead", she mewed, her eyes sparkling playfully as she placed one of the two rats she carried in front of her father. "You know, I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself", she said, as she began to eat. Her father rolled his eyes. "You're only nine moons old! You aren't a kit, but you are still far from being an adult. Don't forget how competitive cats here get for food.". She sighed and licked her lips as she finished her meal. "Are you going to eat or what?" she mewed, ignoring her father's comment about other cats. "Octavia..." he said, suppressing a smile. He ducked his head down and began tearing apart the rat. Octavia padded to the end of the alley and sniffed the air. "I could've sworn I smelled someone." she said, turning her head back to face her father. Suddenly, cats burst out from behind the dumpster. Two jumping on her father and one facing her, blocking her exit. "What do we have here?" the older she-cat mewed, the teeth and claws on her green collar reflecting the light from the streetlights. "A lost kit and her daddy! How cute!", she said, advancing on Octavia. She lept, landing on her shoulders and forcing her to the ground. She brought her face down beside Octavia's and whispered, "It will be fun to kill you, and your father too". She stood up properly. "Bring them to camp! Daemon will want to see them die!" the mean cat said to the other, who were clearly ranked bellow her, as shown by the small amount of teeth on their collars. Octavia remembered seeing one of the cats hit her father on the head, and the look of pain on his face, before the world turned black.

Octavia woke up in a twoleg trash bin with a terrible pounding in her head. She had no way of escaping and she couldn't smell her father anywhere. "Striker? Striker! Where are you daddy?!" she mewed loudly as she stood up, feeling slightly dizzy. She was about to call out again when she heard muffled voices outside. Suddenly, her prison was knocked over, sending her crashing against the wall of trash bin and removing the cover. She stood up shakily. She hissed as a very large black cat came into the bin, picked her up and walked out with her. She cringed and swiped at him, without any luck. He was biting her scruff harder than necessary and it hurt. As he walked out into the light, her eyes widened. She was in a large field filled with piles of twoleg trash. Cats sat everywhere, surrounding her father, who lay on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises. She couldn't tell if they were fresh or not. The large cat carrying her threw her onto the ground beside her father. She instantly started licking his wounds. He looked worse from up close. Suddenly all the cat's talking stopped, and they all looked up, towards the biggest heap of junk. There sat the she-cat who had attacked Octavia as well as a brown tabby tom who looked like the she-cat, though he had more teeth than her on his collar. Far more than any of the cats here, Octavia realized. "Hello. My name is Daemon. You have trespassed on Bloodclan territory. What do you have to say for yourselves?" the tom asked, with a deep, scratchy voice. Octavia sat up straighter, though she knew they could all smell her fear. "we were.. umm-" she began to speak, but Striker, who had gotten up, interrupted her. "We were passing through. We heard about a forest just passed this twolegplace." he mewed. The tom turned to the She-cat, who was probably his sister and mewed something to her. She glared down at Octavia and Striker, before muttering something. Daemon turned back to the two. "We have decided to give you some options, which is something we don't usually do, so don't take it lightly. One, you can both be killed. Two, you can fight me, but if you lose you become servants of Bloodclan. Three, you can join us. Make your choice." he mewed. Striker spoke up immediately. "Three! We choose three!" he mewed. Daemon nodded and flicked his tail. One cat brought Striker towards a small cave in the trash. The big cat who had carried her before padded up to Octavia. "I'm Dark. I'll be your mentor. Follow me." he said, before padding out of the camp. Octavia followed him to a clearing that was about half the size of the camp. He sat on the other side of the clearing. "Attack me", he mewed, sounding bored. The she-cat crouched and wiggled her haunches before launching herself at him. He swatted her out of the air, sending her crashing into the ground and leaving a deep but short scratch on her shoulder. She suddenly noticed something she hadn't before. His claws were re-enforced with dogs teeth and hawk talons. She instantly felt much more in danger. By the time they were done training the sun had disappeared, and her fur was specked with cuts and claw marks varying in shape and size. She stumbled into the den she'd seen her father go into before. A small cream colored cat dressed her wounds and sent her to go get something to eat. As she padded into camp, she heard the laughs of her new clanmates. As she sat in a dark corner, eating the small mouse she'd taken, she smelled footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw a bunch of cats, most likely young warriors, sitting down around her. "You know, you're not too shabby looking for a rogue." a dark grey tom said, smirking. A red tabby she-cat batted his ear. "Hey! You're gunna be _my_ mate, remember?" she said, before turning to a white tom who was chuckling, "Don't tell me you think she's cute too!?" she said angrily. Octavia ate her mouse quietly as the cats argued. When she was done her mouse, she got up and started padding away. Suddenly, she felt someone step on her tail and pull her back. She looked back to see the dark grey tom with a paw on her tail. "Now where do you think you're going, Sweety?", he mewed, smirking. She was about to attack him when she heard a growl coming from in front of her. She looked up to see the tabby she-cat standing there. "Pitch, stop it. I need to talk to you." she said, before looking down at Octavia and snarling. "And you". She said and padded away. Pitch looked back at his friends and shrugged before letting Octavia go and following the she-cat. Octavia got up and padded after him. They joined the she-cat in a nest that smelled of her and her brother. "I am Bianca, the Bloodclan deputy. Daemon is my brother, and he seems to think you have what it takes to be a Bloodclan cat." she said, sneering, "Your previous mentor, Dark, has asked to no longer be your mentor, as he is mentoring all three of his kits already." she mewed, before turning to look at the tom, "Pitch, you will be this apprentice's new mentor, whatever her name is." she said, glaring at Octavia, "M-my name's Octavia" she said hesitantly. Bianca sneered, "I don't care", before walking away. Pitch turned to look at his apprentice, "This is going to be fun.", he said, smirking.

 **I'm taking requests for characters! If you want you character added, please use this template!(Warning: I may change you character slightly):**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (Apprentice, warrior, kit, etc.)**

 **Gender: (She-cat or tom)**

 **Appearance: (Nothing unnatural)**

 **Thanks! Please leave a review!**


End file.
